A Lover's Way
by Anime0626
Summary: She was a princess. He was a peasant. The two met one day, and fell in love. Everyone judged them of it, but no matter how often someone tries to tear them apart, they will still be in love. (Some OC's included, most of the main vocaloids with others included) (Rated T because of...some things.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Princesses Everyday Routine

The princess was not really in a happy mood this morning. Being kept up by her brother, the prince, all night: She could deal with that. Her servants waking her up in the middle of the night because of strange noises: She could deal with that. The fact that she might lose her crown and become a peasant: She could not deal with that.

The night before, when the princess was getting ready for bed, she heard servants in the hallway talking about how she, Princess Rin Kagamine, would lose her crown and become a peasant very soon if the townspeople stormed the castle and took control of the kingdom.

Naturally, the princess did not worry about such things, as rumors like these spread most of the time. Although, the worry in the servants voices sounded like what they said was true, and was not a rumor or lie.

The princess sighed to herself as she finally decided to climb out of her bed and over to her closet, which was about six to seven closets larger than a regular one. The young princess's room was about five sizes larger than a peasant's home. Lined with stuffed animals that she had received as a child, paintings of her hung her walls, and her bed stood at the very center of it all. The tops of her bed poles were draped with yellow-orange silk curtains, hanging down in front of it to look as if though nothing was beyond the silk. Her bed sheets were woven by the best weavers of the kingdom. The walls were pained a light orange color mixed with yellow. Next to her bed was her nightstand, a vase of red roses sat there looking as if they would never wilt.

Princess Rin came out of her closet, wearing a long yellow dress with black laced sleeves, her hair brushed neatly and a small white bow tucked in her banana-blonde hair. The princess's blue-green eyes sparkled as sunlight from her half open window shined on them.

Rin, being as polite as she could, called for Sora Nukumori, the maid of the castle. Sora appeared at the door in an instant, asking in a calm voice, "Yes, Princess Rin?"

Rin smiled at the red-haired girl. Sora was sixteen years old, two years old than she was. The girl had been picked up off the streets by one of the servants while they were in the town. Sora was polite and generous, and although she never would admit it, Sora had a crush on the butler, Seiji Hikaroa. "Yes, I did Sora. Do you mind making my bed for me? I have to go into town today with Prince Len."

Sora nodded her head in understanding before bowing slightly. "Yes princess." With that, the sixteen year old set to work on making the princess's bed.

Rin left her room shortly afterwards and as she walked down the hallway, noticed prisoners being led toward the dungeon by two of the palace guards. The princess didn't even look at them, as she had already knew what they had done.

They had tried somehow to plot killing her or her brother.

Pushing that thought aside, she arrived at the throne room, where her brother Prince Len, was waiting for her. Len wore his banana-blonde hair in a short ponytail to not be mistaken as a girl. Today, he wore a black overcoat with a white shirt underneath, black pants and shoes, and was wearing his crown over his head. Rin had forgotten hers, as she didn't want to damage it any more than she already had.

Len looked up from the ground to notice his sister approach and said in a soft voice, "Good morning Rin."  
"Good morning Len." She answered.

"You do know that today is the day we go into town, correct?"  
"Of course I knew."

The prince raised his eyebrow at her as he looked at the dress before speaking again, "If you knew we were going, why did you wear such a fancy dress today?"

"Am I not allowed to dress nice?" She questioned him back.

Len shook his head before speaking again, "Never mind. Let's just get going before it gets to be noon. We must be back by five o'clock."

Rin nodded and turned around, beginning to walk toward the palace doors that would allow them into the town. Len followed his sister toward the palace doors, calling for a few servants to lock the doors behind them and open them back up at 5 o'clock.

As the servants opened the door for them to leave, they walked cautiously out the doors. As soon as they were out, the doors shut behind them with a solid _thud. _The princess and prince were now left alone at the front entrance to their palace, and not expecting anything to happen at the town, walked toward their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Peasant's way

This would be his third time this week he wouldn't eat anything. Starving, a peasant walked along, looking for any sign of food. The young peasant was only fourteen years old, and looked as if though he was dying, which he felt like he was. He had white hair ruffled up and blue eyes that looked like the ocean was sparkling within them.

His name was Haru Hikaroa. His older brother, Seiji, was a butler that worked for the princess and prince. Haru had never really met the princess, nor the prince. He had heard stories about how they were twins, and often were mistakened for the other. Although, the young peasant wasn't really interested in the prince, like most others were. He was interested in the beautiful princess.

He had heard stories of how she was generous and kind to the peasants of the kingdom, and very beautiful as well. She had banana-blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled every time sunlight hit them. Her and her brother, the prince, often came to the town to pick up a few things and the princess, sneaking away from her brother from time to time, often brought food to peasants she saw starving.

Haru knew that the prince was generous as well, but the prince left the princess to tend to those she saw starving. He was more of the type to let someone have a pair of shoes or coat to wear, as he had heard.

Though, never had he heard the names of the princess and prince. Nor did he hear most of the servant's names that worked for them. Seiji had never really bothered to ask for their names, as he didn't need to know them. Seiji had also told him that asking for a princess or prince's name was supposedly rude.

Haru thought that calling a princess or prince by their name with just 'princess' or 'prince' in front of their name was quite alright. He wanted to see the princess in person, learn her name, and thank her for being generous to people like him.

Little did he know that today, he would be able to thank her. Haru stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw the princess through the crowd of people, walking side by side with her twin brother.

The princess looked over to see him staring at her and her brother and she smiled gently, and stopped as her brother turned around to ask her a question. She had told him an answer and pointed to Haru. The prince nodded in understanding and then left without a second word.

Haru continued to stare at the princess, the stories he heard about her beauty was true. She looked beautiful in the dress she was wearing, a yellow long dress with black-laced sleeves. Her blue eyes sparking in the sunlight and her smile fitting her elegant face.

The princess disappeared for a second, and for a moment Haru wondered where she could have gone. Then a split second later, he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see the princess behind him with her hands behind her back.

Haru immediately bowed to her, saying in a soft voice, "Hello princess…"

The princess gave another gentle smile and lifted his head up with one hand, holding something behind her back still. "Hello. You look hungry." With that, the princess showed her other hand. In it were fruits of all different colors. "This is for you."

Haru lifted his head to look at the princess, before looking to the fruits she held in her hand.

"Don't be shy. Take them." The princess said softly as she smiled again.

Haru took the fruits from her hand and looked up to her eyes, being almost absorbed into them. "Thank you…your very kind…Princess…" He stopped, as he did not know her name.

The young princess realized his trouble and said in the same soft voice she had used before, "Princess Rin."

Haru smiled at her. "Thank you, Princess Rin."

Rin smiled back and bowed her head to him. "You're welcome."

He continued to stare into her eyes, smiling still. She was very beautiful. Too beautiful for words.

She continued to stare at him, even knowing that he was a peasant, he looked like a prince. A prince that she would not mind falling in love with and marrying.

Their meeting was cut short as the prince was calling for Rin. Rin looked back to her brother and nodded in understanding before looking at Haru. "I have to go now. I'm sorry." She was about to walk off before Haru gently grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I'd like to see you again." He said to her in a low voice, only audible for her to hear.

Rin slightly blushed as she smiled a bit. "I'm a princess. I must not socialize with peasants. But for you, I will make an exception. Meet me tonight in the gardens on the outskirts of town. Be there by dusk. Do not be late. And, if you can, dress nice. I'd like to show you around."

Haru nodded. "My name is Haru Hikaroa, Seiji's younger brother."

She smiled. "Your brother is a wonderful butler; he helps me with so many things around the palace."  
Again, the prince called for Rin to hurry up so they could return home. "I must go now." The young princess said gently, "I'll meet you tonight." And with those words said, she hurried to her brother.

The young peasant couldn't believe that the princess had actually agreed to meet with him. He was expecting a 'no' or that she could not be seen with him. Though, she made an exception and actually agreed to meet him.

Haru smiled and turned away, the fruits that Princess Rin had given him in his hands. He was meeting her tonight. Seiji could not know about this, or he might prohibit him from going to see her.

He walked slowly back to where he and Seiji lived, thinking about how easy it was to just ask her. Had he fallen in love with the princess, that quickly?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forbidden Meeting

Princess Rin, after returning home to the palace with her brother, was worried about how her servants would react when she told them that she was going to see a peasant.

How would they take it?

Rin had decided that the best option was to not let them know. She would sneak out of the palace when she knew the servants would not be walking the halls, which was exactly at dusk.

She, at the moment, was walking toward her room, deciding what she would wear to meet Haru. She told him to dress nice, so she decided that she would as well. Not too over dressed, or people would suspect that she was the princess.

Although, people would think that she looked exactly like the princess and would sooner or later piece the puzzles together.

Rin sighed softly and mumbled to herself under her breath, "Why did I agree to meet him…?" She thought that meeting with him would be nice. She would be given a chance to sneak out of the palace for the first time in her life, and it would be nice to see him again.

The princess quickly shook her head, not believing what she had thought. Did she actually like that peasant boy? Impossible! Her mother and father would be ashamed of her for falling in love with a peasant. Although, he was as handsome as a knight. A prince almost. Did…did she actually love him?

Haru was quickly busying himself to get ready to meet with the princess. Seiji had arrived back home just an hour ago, and Haru had stolen some nice clothes of Seiji's to wear for her. She had told him to look nice so she could show him around.

Haru still couldn't believe she had actually agreed to meet him. He knew that she wasn't allowed to be seen with him, and escaping from the palace this last in the evening was risky for her. She could be caught by a palace guard. Or, maybe even someone would grab her and take her into an ally.

He quickly shook his head at those disturbing thoughts. He now thought that going to the palace and waiting for her outside would be quite alright. It would be to protect her. It would be…to protect her.

The young peasant nodded his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black silk pants, his hair combed out to look nice enough for the princess to play with in case she got bored. He was also wearing black shoes and he nodded his head. "This should be nice enough for her."

With that said, he walked out the door and started heading toward the palace.

Rin, on the other hand, was still getting ready as dusk was already upon the kingdom. She had a long white dress on and a black laced shawl over her shoulders. Her hair was brushed out neatly and her signature white bow was replaced with a black one. She was also wearing white flats that matched her dress.

The young princess, at the moment, was busy putting earrings in. The earrings were once her mothers, they had been given to her after her mother passed away. They were small pearls that fitted what she was wearing perfectly.

After putting the earrings in, Princess Rin looked at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly like her mother, as many people would say. Her mother was the one whom had always looked out for her when she was a child, and had taught her so many things. When she passed away, Rin was devastated. Her mother had always favorited her over her brother, and her father had always favorited Len over her.

When their mother died because of an incoming virus, Rin was left alone. Her father had never really looked out for her, and was not about to start when his wife died. He only told her one thing after her mother died: She needed to marry soon.

At the time, she was only eight years old, and didn't understand why her father wanted her to marry at such a young age. Though, a month after their mother had died, their father died as well. Len, like her, was devastated. For weeks, he would not come out of his room and refused to come to dinner. One of his servants had to bring him dinner every day.

After their parents died, Len and her had started to become protective of the other. Len always protected her, and made sure she was not sick. And when she did fall ill, he always nursed her back to health. She always did the same to him as well.

Rin realized that by now she had kept Haru waiting long enough, and headed out of her room and down the main hallway. She stopped at the doors before a voice behind her spoke up, "Where are you going princess?"

She recognized the voice right away. It belonged to Miku Hatsune, her servant. Rin turned around to see the fifteen year old standing behind her in her pajamas, her greenish-blue hair up in two pigtails as they always were. Her blue eyes were staring at her, blinking every now and then. "I'm just going out for a while. I'll be back." Rin said gently to her.

Miku tilted her head, confused, "But princess, you're not permitted to leave the palace after dusk. Someone could kidnap you in the dead of night, and none of us would know."

The princess sighed as she had forgotten about that rule. "Yes, I know Miku. But someone is waiting for me, and I must go to see them."

The servant tilted her head to the other side, obviously still confused but now curious as to whom the princess was going to meet. "Who are you meeting, Princess Rin?"

"…it is none of your concern Miku." Rin said politely and softly. She remembered that she didn't want to tell any of the servants that she was meeting with Haru. "I must go now. Please go back to bed and do not worry about me. I will be back by morning."

Miku silently nodded then bowed her head, saying softly, "Yes princess." She turned the other way and started heading toward her room.

Rin sighed in relief once her servant had disappeared from sight. That had been close. Miku was not only her servant, but her best friend as well. As long as it not been her protector, she was fine.

The princess turned to face the doors again, now pushing them open softly as the cold wind from the outside hit her body. She shivered as the wind passed over her. She had kept Haru waiting too long, hopefully he would understand.

Rin walked on a path to another set of doors that she pushed open gently, careful not to make a sound that would alert the palace guards.

As the doors pushed open, she didn't expect to see Haru standing there patiently, waiting for her.

He was dressed nicely, as she had told him too. And he was looking up to the stars, deep in thought about something. His blue eyes were shining brightly, as always.

Rin smiled slightly and walked toward him, tapping him on the shoulder as she stood where she was.

Haru, deep in thought, felt the tap on his shoulder as he looked away from the stars and to the girl in front of him. She looked beautiful this evening, and he got this strange sensation in his chest, but decided to ignore it as he kept his focus on the princess in front of him. "Good evening, Princess Rin. You look beautiful."

She smiled again as she replied, "Good evening Haru. Thank you for the compliment. You look nice as well."

Haru smiled back, "Thank you. I'm sorry that I did not follow your orders. I was worried that someone would try to kidnap you on your way to meet me. So I came here instead. I hope you don't mind."

"I do not mind at all."

The peasant, looking like a prince, held out his hand to the princess in front of him. "So, princess, where am I taking you first?"

Rin took his hand gently, "We're going to where I said to meet you. I'd like to show you a couple of things there."

Haru nodded and kissed her hand before looking at her, "Of course." He began to lead her in the direction of the garden where she had said to meet him.

She, on the other hand, was slightly blushing at his comments and actions. He was acting like a prince around her, and was being very polite to her. A thought crossed her mind at that moment: She wanted to kiss him.

The thought quickly disappeared as Haru and her arrived at the garden, his hand not leaving hers. "We're here." He mumbled softly.

She nodded and replied, "I'd like to show you something…you'll like it." Her hand pulled his as she walked ahead of him, leading him.

Haru was pulled along with her as she walked. He was lost in thought again, and was getting the same feeling the princess had gotten: He wanted to kiss her. Though, not now, later, when she had gotten comfortable around him.

Rin continued walking 'till she arrived at a field of white roses, letting go of his hand and walking into the field of them. She sat down gently in the middle and looked at Haru.

He looked at her and walked toward her, stopping in front of her and kneeling down on one knee to face her.

Rin spoke softly, "This used to be my favorite spot to come to when I was a child. I still sometimes come here at night, and lay here looking at the stars. My mother used to sometimes take me here as well, that is, until she passed away." She leaned back and fell gently into the roses.

"Your mother…used to take you here?" The young boy asked as he looked at her from where he kneeled.

The girl nodded and replied, "Yes. She used to take me here all the time. She'd lay down with me and look to the stars. She'd point out a star and tell me its name. And sometimes, at night, she would let me fall asleep here with her."

Haru gently laid down next to the princess and looked to the stars, "…my mother and father died a long time ago. They died when I was only four. Seiji and I were left alone. We only had each other and were young. The only reason we survived…was because of the queen." He looked at her.

Rin had her eyes closed, a single tear falling down her cheek and onto the roses beneath her. "My mother was kind to peasants like you and your brother. She would always give food to those she was starving. Whenever I was in the town with my mother as a child, she would always give food to peasants. I decided that I wanted to be like her when I grew up…and I am."

Haru continued to look at her, listening to her story. "…your mother and you look very alike. You are both kind. I'm sorry you lost her."

She opened her eyes to look at him, speaking in a gentle voice, "My mother always taught me that being generous was a good thing a princess should do. Being smart and beautiful was what she had taught me as well." The princess sat up gently as her shawl fell off her shoulders and she shivered again.

Haru, noticing her shiver, sat up as well and picked her shawl off of the ground, putting it on her shoulders as his hands rested there as well. "Your cold. I should take you back to the palace. You need your rest."

Rin looked at him, her gaze not leaving his. "But, I do not want to return home yet." Her face was only a couple centimeters from his.

He looked at her and noticed the distance between them, and decided that now; he wanted to kiss her more than ever. "Princess…" He spoke gently before leaning his lips toward hers, closing the gap between them.

As Haru's warm lips touched the princess's cold ones, she was surprised but also, somewhat, at peace. Her lips danced upon his, and her eyes closed almost on command.

The two continued to kiss, their lips dancing upon the others. And, as the roses danced in the wind, a small flame was beginning to light its way down a path of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Teasing

The princess had returned back to the palace after the kiss, and Haru was left alone in the garden where it had happened. He was touching his lips, still expecting the princess's to be there.

Though, a soft snicker from the trees got Haru's attention. He stopped paying attention to the tingling of his lips, and looked in the direction the snicker had come. "Who's there?" he asked.

The snickering continued as a rustle of leaves was heard as well. Haru narrowed his eyes and asked again, in a more aggressive tone, "Who's there?"

"Aw come on. Don't tell me ya don't remember me?" a figure stepped out from the trees, still snickering as he looked at Haru. "Long time no see, Haru."

Haru clenched his fist, obviously not pleased to see his counter-part, Hotaru Hiroka, standing before him. "I thought you were killed like the rest of them a long time ago. How are you still alive?"

Hotaru snickered again, answering in a snooty tone, "I don't know. I'm just alive, aren't you glad to see me?"

"No, I'm not."

The black haired boy chuckled slightly, glaring at the white-haired one. "Aw, well that's too bad. This time I'm not going away."

Haru's blue eyes glared at the other's red ones. "If you go near the princess, I'll hurt you."

"I wasn't planning on going near her," the other boy said, chuckling again, "Do you have a crush on her?"

The peasant boy immediately blushed, stuttering a bit, "I-I do not!"

"You've fallen in love with the princess, Haru. Admit it. You'll do anything to protect her. Won't you?"

"Shut it Hotaru!" Haru screamed.

Hotaru smirked at his counter-part, snickering yet again, "Haru Hikaroa, falling in love with a princess? How do you know she won't tell the palace guards about you? And then you'll be executed?"

"Princess Rin would never…"

"Rin is her name? Ha! Haru Hikaroa falling in love with Princess Rin!" Hotaru snickered again, his red eyes never leaving the blue-eyed ones.

Haru was getting tired of the other's words. Alright, he would admit that he had fallen in love with the princess. He would admit that he wanted to protect her. Though, he would never admit it to Hotaru. He couldn't be trusted with any secrets.

Hotaru snickered again, "Alright, so you like the princess? How do you know she's not using you? That she's pretending to love you? Maybe she just wants to see how far you're willing to go for her. Then leave you all alone, just like your parents did."

Haru froze at the coldness of those words. Hotaru was right. How did he know that she wasn't just using him? "Princes Rin would never do that! She has a kind heart! She cares for everyone she meets! She would never…"

The black-haired boy continued to speak, cutting the other off, "She cares for everyone she meets? How do you know that she's not acting? And you say she 'has a kind heart'? How do you know she's really that kind?"

The white-haired peasant was getting tired of this. "Stop it Hotaru! She's kind! Gentle! She would never think of anything to hurt anyone! Why can't you see that?!"  
The other boy froze. Letting the words sink in, he looked at the other male. "Gentle? Kind?"

Haru nodded his head. "She's gentle and kind…and…and I love her."

"…you love her?"

"Yes. I do. I want to protect her. She lost her mother and father as well. She and I…were almost alike." The blue-eyed boy said softly to the red-eyed one.

Hotaru stayed quiet, letting all the things he had heard from his counter-part sink in. _He's fallen in love with her. He claims that there alike. Yet he's just met her. _Hotaru's mind said these things over and over, before finally speaking up again. "You've only just met her. How can you say you want to protect her and that you're in love with her, that quickly?"

It was Haru's turn to stay quiet now. After a couple moments, he spoke up, "…love at first sight I guess. I've never really fallen in love with someone. She's…special I guess you could say."

"You're crazy Haru. The princess would never fall in love with you. She's a princess, and she can't be seen with a peasant. She'll be a disgrace."

"I know that. Yet, I don't care. One day our love with be accepted. And we'll be able to see each other every day for the rest of our lives."

The boy who had lived in the forest for most of his life looked at the peasant, "The more you wait for that day to come Haru, the more you hurt both yourself and her. What if that day never comes?"

"I believe that it will one day come, Hotaru. One day we'll be able to love each other and not be judged for it."

Hotaru sighed, looking over to Haru once again, "A princess and a peasant falling in love? Ridiculous, and never heard of before. A princess is supposed to marry a prince of another kingdom, and she and her husband will become King and Queen. A peasant is supposed to find someone in their social class. Social classes never mix."

Haru looked at the other boy, staying silent now.

"One day she'll be forced to marry, and she'll forget about you. She'll become a Queen, and once she does, she won't pay attention to any of the peasants of her kingdom. A princess is allowed to leave her palace from time to time, as well as a prince. Once a princess and prince become King and Queen, they are no longer allowed to leave the palace. Face it Haru. Once she marries, she's gone."

The boy continued to stay silent, letting the words from Hotaru sink in. He was right. Rin would be forced to marry a prince of another kingdom, and when she became a Queen, she would no longer be allowed to leave the palace. She would become different.

Hotaru looked at Haru, noticing him in deep thought. "I'll leave now. I've been out too long. And once dawn comes, I can't be seen by anyone. Just remember, once Rin marries, she's gone." And with that, the red-eyed boy disappeared into the trees.

Haru continued to think even as Hotaru had left. Did she actually love him? Did she actually care for him? "I have to ask her the next time we meet…"

The peasant began walking back toward the house where Seiji would be waiting for him, asking him where he had been all night. Or, maybe if he was lucky, Seiji had gone to the palace already. Either way, he would have to tell his brother that he had met the princess.

At that time, a girl was in the shadows watching the peasant. She snickered quietly, murmuring to herself, "A flame burns with wind, and goes out with water. How about we play a little game, and see which one happens?" A snicker escaped the girl's lips, and in an instant, she disappeared from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Priestess's Advice

Luka Megurine, a priestess, was just cleaning up her work room in the church for the day so she could return home. She had a date to go on with a duke, Gakupo Kamui. The pink-haired priestess had met the duke a couple months ago, and in a matter of weeks, they had fallen in love.

She stopped her cleaning as she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was her lover, she hastily dropped the items she had in her arms and ran to the door. Opening it, she was a bit relieved and a bit disappointed to find the young Haru Hikaroa standing in her doorway, his cheeks a bit pink. "Haru, what do you want?" The priestess asked as she made her way back to pick up the things she had dropped.

"Luka, this is important." The peasant said in a raspy voice. He had run to see the priestess, thinking she could help with his problem. In the past, Luka had helped him with many things. After his parents died at a young age and he was separated from Seiji for a time, she had taken him in and had helped him find his brother. Now she was like a mother figure to him.

The pink-haired woman was bent down on the ground already, picking up the items she had dropped to open the door for the peasant. "What is 'oh so important' that you rush to me like this? You know I go home around this time. Plus I have a date to go on."

Haru raised his eyebrow, smirking a bit as the woman said those words, "A date huh? Is it with that duke, Gakupo Kamui is his name right?"

Luka froze for a moment before standing up and facing the young boy, her cheeks a pinkish-red as she answered him, "Yes, that's his name. I have a date with him tonight and I must not be late. Now tell me, what is it you need my help on Haru?"

"I…"

The priestess raised her eyebrow at him, "You've?"

"I…I've fallen in love…" Haru murmured audible for the woman to hear. "With a girl…"

"Well I'd hope that the person you've fallen in love with was girl." The woman chuckled and continued to speak to her 'son', "What's her name? And what does she look like?" Luka motioned her hand to a chair near a table. Haru sat down in the chair and she sat in the chair opposite of him.

"I've fallen in love with Princess Rin." The white-haired boy answered and as he did, Luka noticed a small blush come to his cheeks.

"The princess?!" Luka exclaimed, "You've fallen in love with Princess Rin Kagamine?! Impossible! The princess is never allowed to see a peasant! How did you fall in love with her?!"  
"Luka, dial your voice down please. I do not wish anyone but the people I trust to know I am in love with her." The peasant murmured.

The priestess looked out the window as she saw a star twinkle outside against the night sky. It was almost as if time itself had stopped and would not begin again. How could Haru have fallen in love with the princess? Social Classes were never allowed to mix, nor socialize with one another. How did he-?

"I know your surprised Luka." The blue-eyed boy in front of her murmured, "As am I. I don't know what became of me, but when I saw her in the town, I felt a connection with her. And once she approached me and handed me fruits, she said she had to leave since the prince was calling for her, though I grabbed her arm and said I want to see her again. She said to meet her in the gardens on the outskirts of town, though I went to the palace instead because I was worried about her. And when we were at the gardens…we kissed."

Luka stayed silent, letting the story run through her head before speaking softly, "You and Princess Rin, kissed? What happened after that Haru?"

"After we had pulled away, she said she had to go. I asked if I could walk her back, but she insisted that she would be fine. She stood up to leave and I followed her wishes by not taking her home. Though as she left, a sad expression came on her face and I heard her whisper 'I love you.'" The peasant looked to the pink-haired woman.

"The princess is in love with you, isn't she?" The priestess asked as she looked into the peasant's eyes.

"I do not know. And I'm too afraid to ask her as I'm afraid that I'll hurt her." The boy said softly. "I don't know what to do Luka. I've never fallen for a girl like this where I'm prepared to protect her with my life."

The young woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. In all her years as a priestess, and a mother to Haru, she never had really encountered two love birds like him and the princess. Luka had taken care of Haru since he was four years old, and she had known Princess Rin since her birth. They were both fourteen now, and had fallen in love with each other?

Luka sighed to herself, rubbing her forehead gently. "Haru, the princess and you are not allowed to socialize with each other. You are a peasant, she is the princess. If anyone ever found out that you two socialized with each other, Rin would surely lose her crown. Do you want her to fall out of power, along with her brother?"

"No, I do not. I know all those things about how were not allowed to socialize with each other. Yet, I can't seem to let her go. I want to protect her with my life, even if I die doing it." The peasant spoke forcefully, narrowing his eyes at the priestess.

The priestess looked to the peasant, saying in a more forceful tone, "Haru, if you are prepared to protect her with your life, than start by protecting the palace. I've heard rumors of how peasants like you want to team up and take the palace down, and then throw the princess and prince out of power. And I've heard that they'll be doing it, tomorrow night!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Well this is my first author's note on this story. XD okay anyways, while writing this I was listening to a Piko and Rin version of 'Romeo and Cinderella' and that's how most of this story kind of went. It doesn't involve anything sexual so calm down. Just enjoy the story! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Another Forbidden Meeting**

A week after Haru had met with Luka and had learned of the rumor about peasants wanting to throw the princess and prince out of power; he had gone to the palace that night after he had met with her. Though, he stayed there all night and not one peasant even approached the palace doors.

Haru had not worried about Princess Rin and her brother after that night. Though, he had not left his and Seiji's house the past few days. He had been feeling ill and did not want the princess to get ill as well.

Though, today, a week after the incident with the rumor, he was feeling better and wished to see the princess. Seiji had told him of where her room was in the palace, since he had gotten curious and asked. Her room location was in the center hallway, the fifth door on the right. From the courtyard outside, you could see into her room.

Haru wished to see his lover once again, and promised himself that tonight they would see each other. Though, the princess would have to be asleep so he could wake her up. He wanted to surprise the princess with his presence in the room with her.

The white-haired boy also wanted to dress nice to see her, though as soon as she saw him, he would probably get his hair and everything messed up. The princess had always wanted a kiss from him the moment they were together and the moment one of them had to leave. He agreed with her wishes, and each time they did meet, they always kissed.

The boy blushed as he thought about how the princess always clung to him each time they met each other. Rin had always wanted someone who would spend each moment of free time they got with her, and Haru had answered her wishes.

Haru snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that dusk was already upon the kingdom. He quickly ran to his small room, jumping into his bed so that when Seiji came home, he would think he was asleep.

Seiji stumbled into the house, Haru could tell by his groaning and complaining. His brother did not bother to check the boy's room, and went straight to his room before Haru heard a loud _plop _and heard Seiji's snoring.

Haru, acting quickly, changed into the same thing he had worn to meet Rin back a week ago. He quickly combed his hair and set out to go to the palace to see Rin.

* * *

Princess Rin Kagamine, exhausted after having to rush around the palace all day to attend to different matters, plopped down on her bed. She was still in her orange dress that she had worn the entire day. She was far too tired to take off the dress now, not after she had just laid down.

Though, she wanted to change now before she fell asleep. The blonde haired girl sighed and stood up, grabbing a blue dress with black lace on it, she slowly took off the large orange dress. Putting on the dress she had pulled out, a knock at her door was heard.

The princess looked at her door and quickly pulled on the dress, rushing to her door. Who, at this time, would be knocking on her door? A bit annoyed, the princess opened the door and shouted a bit too loudly, "Who is here-?!"

She was cut off by lips being pressed to her own and arms wrapping around her small body. The lips pulled away and a voice whispered in her ear, "Shush Rin. I wouldn't want anybody to know I'm here."

Rin blushed and smiled slightly, whispering into the other's ear, "Haru…you came…"

Haru smiled slightly and kissed behind the princess's ear. He had wanted to wake her up, but this was much better. "I wanted to see you, Princess."

"I wanted to see you as well." Rin pulled the white-haired boy into her room.

The peasant blushed as the princess did so, and he automatically pulled the princess toward her bed. "Come lay with me."

The princess blushed as her lover laid down and pulled her down on top of him, caressing her head and brushing her hair.

"You're blushing." Haru said to the princess as he kissed the tips of her cheeks. "Why are you blushing like that?"

"Because you're here." The princess responded. She climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Leaning her forehead against his, she whispered, "Love me please."

Haru looked at the princess and caressed the sides of her legs. "Come here then, my princess." He leaned his face toward the princess's and gently kissed her.

The princess kissed back gently, her hands moving to his hair and running through them freely. Haru didn't mind, as he had already started to play with the girl's hair.

A sudden knocking on the door interrupted the lover's return to each other. Rin, pulling away first, looked to the door. "Who is it?"  
A male voice spoke up behind the door, "Princess Rin? What's going on in there?"

The princess's eyes lit up at the sound of the voice. It was Prince Len behind that door. He had heard them.

Haru looked to his lover who was staring at the door in horror. "Rin? Who's behind that door?" He asked in a whisper.

Rin whispered back, "Be quiet. Prince Len is behind the door. He doesn't know about you, nor do I want him to know. Hide. Quickly."

The peasant listened to her wishes, quickly setting the princess down on her bed and moving quickly and quietly to hide in the closet. Once the door shut quietly, Rin grabbed a shawl, putting it over her shoulders and walking to the door and opening it.

Prince Len, about to knock again, held his fist at where the door would be if she hadn't opened it. "What was going on in here? I heard your bed moving and I thought you were having a nightmare."  
"I wasn't having a nightmare, I was just resting and something scurried in through the window." The princess responded to her brother.

"Something scurried in through the window? What was it?" The prince asked his sister, worry in his voice.

"It was just a rat. I got it to go out the window." The princess said as she was worried about Haru coming out at the wrong time.

Len looked at his sister, giving her a long stare before asking, "Also, it's been said that someone sneaked into the castle. Have you seen anyone suspicious enter the castle?"

Rin, knowing that he was talking about the boy that hid in her closet, responded "I've been in my room the whole entire night. I haven't left. And I didn't see anyone suspicious. What does this person look like? Do you know?"

"This person is a male with white hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white buttoned up shirt and black pants. He was going down the center hallway before one of the palace guards said he just disappeared."

The princess tilted her head, confused when she actually knew it was Haru Hikaroa, and said, "Well I haven't seen anyone. So maybe they've left already."

The prince nodded and kissed his sister on the cheek, saying softly, "Good night Rin. I'll see you in the morning." He left as soon as he had come and she shut the door behind her, sighing in relief.

Haru soon came out of the closet, looking to the princess who was leaning against the door. "So, where did we leave off before someone interrupted us?" He grinned a bit at his lover who blushed madly.

"I believe," Rin stood up and gripped his wrists before pushing them to the wall and looking at him, "We were right here." She leaned in and kissed the peasant again.

Haru responded and kissed her back. Her grip on his wrists loosened, and he used this as an advantage to overpower her. He gripped the princess's wrist gently and turned around quickly, pushing the girl to the wall. Rin, blushing again, pulled away from him.

Haru raised his eyebrow as she did, still pinning her wrists to the wall. "What's wrong Rin?" He asked.

"Nothing…just…please be gentle with me, okay?" She looked to white-haired boy, blushing still.

He smiled a little and leaned his head close to her neck, running his lips against it before responding, "I won't do anything bad, I promise."

Rin, blushing still, let out a small groan from his lips against a sensitive part of her body. "Haru…"

The blue-eyed boy looked to her and put his fingers on her lips, shushing her. "I won't hurt you in any way…I promise."

The blue-green eyed girl nodded her head and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." With that said, the peasant boy leaned his lips to kiss his lover's neck once again.

Though, another knock and voice was heard, "Princess Rin! Princess Rin! Princess Rin!"

Rin growled slightly under her breath. All she wanted was to be with Haru at the moment, but no. Each time she tried to just be with him, someone had to interrupt her.

Haru whispered into her ear, "I must go now. I cannot be caught by anyone. I'm sorry to leave you my sweet." He trailed his lips down to her neck before slowly kissing it.

Rin pouted as her lover let go of her wrists and pulled his lips away from her. "Will you come tomorrow?" She whispered to him.

The boy nodded his head. "I promise to come tomorrow to see you my princess. Good night."

"Good night."

Haru opened her window and climbed out, disappearing from sight as Rin went to open her door.

At the door was a white-haired girl, holding a flier of some sort. "Princess Rin! There's a witch in the kingdom! You must be safe!" She handed the princess a flier saying 'Yumi Hirako: Wanted for practicing witchcraft and for enchanting many people. Her punishment: Being burned at the stake."

As Rin read the flier, she went to go ask the girl a question yet when she looked up, the girl had vanished from sight.

Puzzled by this, the young girl went to her and bed and sat down before noticing something on her bed. She picked it up gently and looked at it, before realizing what it was; it was Haru's tie.

* * *

Haru was walking home at that point, still intrigued by Rin giving him control of her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her, no. She was innocent, and need to be protected. That's what he wanted to do for her; protect her.

The young boy arrived back home as he went to open the door, but heard a slight groan come from the other side of the door. Was Seiji up? He could have sworn that Seiji had gone to bed. Though, who was groaning on the other side of the door?  
He opened the door, not expecting to find his brother and a red-haired girl making out in front of him. Seiji, realizing his brother had walked in, pulled away from the girl and looked at Haru, "Um…hey there Haru."

The girl looked to Haru as well and blushed in embarrassment, "I guess your Seiji's little brother?"

Haru looked at the girl and nodded. "Who are you?"

Seiji looked from the girl to Haru. "Her name is Sora Nukumori. She's the maid at the palace, and also my girlfriend."

Haru blinked before answering, "You're what?"

"She's my girlfriend. Were in love." The black haired seventeen year old responded to the fourteen year old.

Sora blushed a little in embarrassment and looked at her lover. "I must go now. Princess Rin and Prince Len need my assistance."

Seiji nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek gently.

The maid blushed as she left the home to go return to the palace. Haru looked at his older brother. "You're in love?"

"That's correct." The older one said.

The younger brother looked at the older one. Raising an eyebrow, he didn't ask any more questions and turned around to walk to his room before Seiji piped up.

"Why is your hair messed up? And why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

Haru blushed a little as he had remembered Rin messing up his hair, and him unbuttoning his shirt a little as he had wanted to go a little farther than usual with Rin. Though, he had decided against it and had left it half buttoned. Then he remembered; he had taken the tie off. It was resting on Rin's bed.

"I was just…nothing." The fourteen year old said to Seiji before rushing off toward his room.

Seiji didn't dare say anything else. Though, he had suspicions about his younger brother now. Was he seeing a girl? Nah, Haru didn't fall in love that easily. Then again, why was he acting strange when Sora was there? And when he asked him about his shirt and hair?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Princess Reveals Her Secret

Gakupo Kamui, at this moment was walking around the palace as he was just finishing his job for the day. As a duke, it was his job to abide by the Princess and Prince's wishes, and follow and carry out their orders.

The duke had long purple hair tied back into a long ponytail; also he had purple eyes that were shining brightly at the moment. The duke was going to go see his lover tonight, Luka Megurine, a priestess.

Gakupo was walking past the princess's door at that moment, when he heard a soft _thud_ come from the other side of the door. Thinking the worst, the duke rushed to the door and opened it quickly.

On the other side, Princess Rin was at her window, the window open and her head resting on the ledge. She was gripping something that looked to be along the lines of a black tie.

The princess was dressed elegantly this evening. She was dressed in a long orange dress that extended behind her and flowed each time the wind came in through her window.

Gakupo noticed that the princess's eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. _She's asleep._ The duke thought to himself.

The purple-eyed man was not one to leave the princess alone at her window, especially on such a cold evening like tonight. He sighed and thought to himself, _Luka will have to wait. I cannot leave the princess alone. It is my job to carry out hers and the prince's orders, but I do not wish for her to fall ill. _

The duke, now agreeing with his plan, walked over to the princess and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She stirred from her sleep before looking the duke in front of her, whispering, "Gakupo? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you fall, so I came in here. You fell asleep with the window open. Come princess, you must go to bed." He gently took the princess's hand and pulled her up gently.

The princess stood up as she continued to grip the tie in her hands. "But I must wait for him."

"Waiting for whom?"

Rin looked to the duke, knowing that she had revealed too much already, she continued, "I must wait for my lover. He's coming to see me tonight. Though my protector has said that I must stay indoors tonight. I cannot see him outside without someone."

Gakupo rose an eyebrow at what the princess was saying, obviously not comprehending what the princess was talking about, "Who is your lover? And why are you waiting for him?"

"My lover is a peasant, named Haru Hikaroa. I'm waiting for him to return his tie he left here the other day." The princess held the tie out for the duke to see.

The purple-haired man narrowed his eyes at the fourteen year old in front of him, exclaiming, "Princess Rin! You are in love with a peasant?! And you have been seeing him?!"

The blue eyed girl looked into the man's purple ones, whispering softly, "I've fallen in love with him. And no matter what you say about our social classes or that I must not socialize with him because I am a princess, I will still see him. My love for him is endless. A small flame has started, and no matter how much water you pour over it, it will never go out."

The duke stayed silent for a minute, letting the princess's words sink. Sighing, he looked to the girl, "Your secret is safe with me Princess Rin. I will not tell any of the servants or the prince of your secret love. If you would like, I can take you out into the town now to see him. I am going on a date with a priestess, and after I will take you back to the palace, clear?"

The princess nodded, hugging the duke, "Thank you, Gakupo."

The duke, startled at her hug, gently patted her head. "You're welcome Rin. Now, let us go. Your lover is waiting, correct? Let's not keep him waiting any longer."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Why hi there guys! It's been a week since I last updated this story. Oops. Sorry about that! Well Chapter 8 is now here and I'm very sorry about the wait! I actually started this chapter last Friday. I know today's a Thursday, and its been over a week since a new chapter has been added. Anyways, hopefully I don't get writer's block during this story like that unfortunate accident. Anyways, again, enjoy the new chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter**** 8: Past**

Haru, walking around the town, was deep in thought about him and the princess's relationship. He kept thinking about what happened to his parents when he was young. It made him think that that could happen again to either him, Rin, or both of them. Fearing that memory, it came flooding back, and this time, it wasn't going away.

* * *

The white-haired boy smiled, tonight was the night his parents would finally come home from a 'trip'. The boy was only four years old, his older brother, Seiji, was seven years old.

The two boys were patiently waiting at the door for the moment their parents walked through, ready to greet them with open arms. The young boy's parents were assassins. Their parents were assigned to kill anyone who was considered 'evil' or 'bad' in anyway.

Haru, at the time, knew nothing of the princess or queen or anything royalty. And little did he know of anything having to do with his parent's mission this time, which was to somehow make the queen fall ill so she would die in a matter of seconds. Little did he know that it was that though.

Seiji was currently on the couch, kicking his feet back and forth. He looked toward his younger brother, who was patiently waiting at the door. "Haru? Why don't you sit for a while?"

The younger boy shook his head. "No. I want to be the first one to greet mom and dad when they get home."

The older one sighed. "Suit yourself then."

They stayed like this for four hours, still waiting for their parents to get home.

It was midnight almost when Seiji retired for bed. Haru, still waiting at the door, was yawning quite a bit as he continued to wait.

_Where are they?_ He thought to himself. _Surely they wouldn't have gone and done something else, would they? I mean, they can't leave me and Seiji here alone._

Twenty minutes later, the young boy, with droopy and sleepy eyes, walked to the couch and sat on it. Kicking his legs back and forth as his older brother had done earlier, he sat in silence.

_Where are they? Are they not coming back? Did something happen?_

Questions flooded Haru's mind. He was too deep in thought to notice the door open, his parents walking through.

"Haru? What are you still doing up? You should be in bed dear." His mother spoke quietly.

Haru lifted his head to see them. His mother had black hair while his father had white. They both had blue eyes, and his mother was smiling at him. His father had a small smile on his face.

"Mom? Dad?" The younger boy asked.

"Son, why are you still up? And where is your older brother?" His father asked.

"Seiji went to bed. And…I was waiting for you guys to get home." Haru responded with.

"Dear, you need your rest. Were home now. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Your mother's right. Were home. So go to bed, Haru. You need your rest for the morning."

Haru looked at his father. "What's happening in the morning, father?"

His mother looked at her husband, speaking only audible for him to hear, "You didn't tell him?"

His father sighed, "No I didn't. I didn't want him to know what was happening tomorrow."

The white haired boy was confused on what his parents were mumbling about. "What's happening tomorrow?"

His mother looked at him, "The queen died tonight. Her funeral is in the morning."

Haru's eyes widened. "The queen? She died? How? Who would do such a thing?"

His mother's eyes softened a bit, almost filling with tears. Haru didn't notice her expression change. His father spoke, "The palace guards have no idea how she died, nor who did it. They almost killed the young princess as well, as rumors have been heard."

The four year olds expression changed to sadness. The queen was the one who had taken care of him and Seiji when their parents were not there to watch over them. Now that the queen was gone, who would protect him and Seiji while his parents were away on their trips?

"Haru dear, go to bed please." His mother spoke calmly, as she always did. Now the young boy noticed that his mother's eyes were filled with tears that she was holding back.

"Yes, mother." Haru said quietly as he went to his room, lying down silently.

Their mother and father went to bed shortly after Haru had lied down. His mother was sobbing, from what Haru could hear. He didn't understand why. She had never been a big fan of the queen to begin with. Neither was his father. Though, why were they crying?

Haru gently fell asleep after his parents sobbing had momentarily stopped. About a half hour after he had fallen asleep, Seiji rushed into his room.

"Haru wake up! Now Haru! Wake up!" Seiji gently shook his younger brother to get him to wake up.

The young boy stirred from his sleep, looking to the older one. "What is it Seiji?"

"It's mother and father!" He screamed at the white haired boy.

Haru, sitting up now, blinked a couple times. "What about them?"

"They've stopped talking. No, they've even stopped BREATHING." The black haired boy said quickly.

The white haired one tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Seiji grabbed his younger brother and rushed to their parent's room. "Just look…"

Haru sighed. "Seiji, there just fine. You're just over exaggerating. I think you need to go back to bed."

Seiji, not wanting his younger brother to see this, had no other choice. _I don't want him to see this…but it's my only option. _Regretting everything and praying for forgiveness from his brother, he pushed open the door to reveal the horrible sight he had seen only just five minutes ago.

The four year olds eyes widened again, seeing the horrible scene. The floor was stained red with blood. The walls; the same. The window was shattered, and blood decorated the sharp edges left of the window. Glass was shattered all around the ground. And, at the very center of it all, laid their parents: Dead.

Haru stood there, tears now flowing from his eyes. Seiji, holding back tears, walked to his younger brother and embraced him silently.

The younger one cried into his brother's chest, confused and in pain that now their parents were dead. The older one continued to embrace his brother, letting the tears flow now.

_Everything important to us…is gone now._

* * *

A voice snapped Haru from his thoughts, "Haru! I found you!"

Haru looked up to see the princess running toward him, a smile on her face and she was clutching something in her hand.

He then noticed someone running along with the princess. He had purple hair and eyes, and was dressed in duke attire. Why was a duke following the princess?

Haru, not realizing what he was doing, immediately grabbed for the princess's throat. A cry came from her, and a scream from the duke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Insane

The duke screamed at the top of his lungs, "How dare you touch the princess?!"

Haru, seeming to have no emotion, looked at the duke as he continued to hold the princess's throat tightly. "How dare you even scream…"

Rin, being held by her throat, looked between Gakupo and Haru. Confused on why her love was holding her throat tightly, she clawed at his arm. "Haru…unhand me this instant."

He looked to her, showing no emotion in his eyes, spoke also in an emotionless tone. "Why should I unhand you? You should have died a long time ago…back when your mother was killed."

Gakupo, acting quickly, took out a knife from his pocket and immediately held it to the peasant's throat. "Release the princess now. If you do not, you'll be sentenced to death."

The peasant didn't move an inch as the knife was held to his throat. Instead he snickered evilly as he looked at the duke. His blue eyes were gone, and replaced with cold red ones. "If you did that, the princess would be devastated now. Wouldn't she?"

The duke looked to the princess as she looked to him. She spoke quietly, as she was running out of air to breathe, "Please get him to calm down Gakupo…this isn't Haru."

Gakupo looked to the peasant boy in front of him, his knife still to the boy's throat. "Haru Hikaroa, this is an order. Release the princess. Now. Or you'll be sent to the dungeons for the rest of your life. And you won't be able to see the princess again. Do I make myself clear?"

Haru narrowed his eyes at the duke, finally releasing the princess and setting her down gently. His eyes slowly changed back to blue as he stood there stunned. "Princess…I'm sorry. I-"

He was cut off by palace guards grabbing him from behind, covering his mouth. Gakupo immediately grabbed Rin, holding her close to him. Prince Len appeared from the crowd, going to his sister and the duke as he looked coldly at Haru.

"This is the boy who tried suffocating you, Rin?" Len asked as he continued to stare at the peasant boy.

"It wasn't his fault. He wasn't himself…" The princess started but was shortly cut off by her protector speaking.

"Princess Rin! Are you alright?" The princess's protector, Meiko Sakine, asked her as she stood next to her and Gakupo.

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't mean to do it…" Rin began again but was soon cut off again.

Len spoke sharply, still continuing to stare coldly at Haru, "Haru Hikaroa, you tried suffocating my sister, Princess Rin Kagamine. Your punishment is not death, but it is to be thrown into the dungeon for the rest of your miserable life!"

Haru's eyes lit up, looking to the princess for support. His mouth was still covered and he couldn't say anything. Rin was looking at him as well. She knew how much it hurt him to not be with her.

Meiko, with her brown eyes and hair, looked to the peasant coldly. She was dressed in a black shirt and skirt, with a red long coat over it. This coat was made of red silk though, and she wore black boots all the way up to her knees. A sword sheath was attached to her side, and in it was her sword. She took out the sword from its sheath and held it toward the peasant; it stopped a few inches away from his neck. "If you dare hurt my princess again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

The prince spoke next, saying rather coldly, "Lock him up for the rest of his life! Make sure he never hurts my sister again!"  
The peasant looked at the prince coldly, then to Meiko and Gakupo as he looked at them coldly again and finally to Rin. He looked at her not coldly, but helplessly. She knew that it was an accident, that he had a spell on him that made him hurt anyone he cared about. He had told her about it a few days earlier.

As Haru was dragged away by palace guards to the dungeon, where he would most likely live the entire rest of his life at, Rin looked at him sadly. Her mind raced with different thoughts. _I'll probably never be allowed to see him anymore…he's being treated as a criminal. When in reality, a spell was cast upon him by a witch to make him hurt anyone he grew close to. Seiji had dealt with it all the time, and was used to it. Why now though? Why had the spell suddenly kicked in again? Haru had told me that the spell only started to work when the person who cast it was nearby…is the witch nearby then?_

In fact, the witch was nearby. She had been watching from the sidelines. The witch's name was Yumi Hirako. She had white hair and red eyes, and had indeed casted a spell on Haru years ago.

The spell was whenever the boy grew close to someone and cared for them very much; he would turn evil and kill them. But the spell did come with the price of only working when she was nearby. She had also risked her identity by giving that flier to the princess that night when Haru had left.

The witch growled in anger as she walked away, keeping her hood on as she silently muttered to herself. "I've risked my identity way too much. I risked it in the woods when Haru was walking back to see Luka. I perhaps spoke too loud, and he maybe knows I'm back. Also I've risked it by going into the palace to give that flier to the princess. I must be more careful. I need to warn my partner of this all."

Princess Rin noticed the white-haired girl walking away, narrowing her eyes at her. _Who is that girl? She's been seen a lot around the kingdom lately…and nobody knows who she is. Is she maybe a foreigner? Visiting perhaps? Even if she is a visitor, she was nearby when Haru went insane. I should keep my eye on her for now._

"Princess Rin?" Meiko asked as she noticed the princess staring at the girl who had now disappeared out of sight.

The princess looked back to the older woman in front of her. Meiko was 22 years old, and protected her with her life. "Yes, Meiko?"

"Come, let's get you home." The older woman said to her gently as she looked at Gakupo.

The purple haired man let go of the princess, bowed politely, and walked away. Meiko watched him leave before putting her hands gently on the princess's shoulders and leading her back toward the palace.

Rin took a glance over her shoulder and thought to herself. _Haru, I'll come tonight to see you. Don't worry._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Well this really isn't an author's note, but I was listening to the whole album 'Feel' by Sleeping with Sirens while writing this. ^^ And I still am. Well that's basically all I wanted to tell you guys. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Dungeon Meeting

Princess Rin sat alone in her room, looking down at the tie in her hand that belonged to her lover; Haru Hikaroa. He was thrown into the dungeons for the rest of his life; just for attempting to suffocate her. He wasn't himself though! It was unfair, to her, to throw someone into the dungeon for such a little crime.

Yes she had spared no glances at others who were thrown into the dungeons because they had threatened to kill her, or Len, or because they had tried kidnapping one of them. But this time was different. The person she loved most of all was being treated as a criminal, when really he wasn't under any control of his body.

Rin gritted her teeth. _Some people are idiots, they don't understand. They don't listen. They act without reason. _

The princess stood up from her bed, gripping the tie in her hands as she walked toward her window. "I must go see him, as soon as possible."

Opening her window, the princess leaped out of the window, landing on her feet in the courtyard. The season was beginning to change to autumn, and the princess shivered a bit as she walked toward the dungeons.

The dungeons were the coldest place of the entire palace. Hopefully the prince wouldn't catch her, or the palace guards. She knew that only two palace guards were on watch, though they were always asleep. One was at front of the dungeons, one at the back.

She continued walking, continuing to shiver as she did so. Thoughts of so many different things rattled in her head causing her to grip her head in pain and fear. Most of them included Haru being hanged, or worse, being sent to the guillotine.

Erasing that thought from her mind, she arrived at her destination; the dungeons. Dried blood decorated the outside walls; they were there because of some guards having to take out brutal prisoners and beat them.

The dungeon was underground, hence why it was the coldest place of the palace, and was attached to the study inside the palace itself. A bookshelf with a hidden switch opened up a hidden stairway leading to the dungeon.

Rin walked down in the dungeon and as expected, both guards were fast asleep. She walked past them quietly, looking into nearby cells for Haru.

A few inmates whistled at her, saying things like: "Well who's this little lady? What I wouldn't do for her…" "Come here little lady. Let daddy make you a good girl." Etc.

Rin spat at them as they whistled at her and threw inappropriate compliments at her. One voice spoke out in a cold tone, "All of you lay off of her! She's mine!"

She recognized that voice instantly: Haru's voice. All of the inmates looked toward the cell in which the voice had come from. Haru was standing at the bars of the cell, looking toward Rin with soft eyes. "She's mine."

Rin smiled and walked toward the cell, stopping in front of it. "I'll get the key from the guards, and then I'll get you out of there Haru. I promise."

The white haired boy smiled and reached his hand through the bars and gently touched her face, stroking her cheek gently. "Thank you, my princess."

The young girl smiled as she quietly went over to one of the guards, taking the key to her lover's cell off his belt. Walking back over to his cell, an inmate grabbed at her butt and she quickly ran back over to the cell. Haru saw this and was angered, she could tell by how his expression changed.

She opened the cell and Haru embraced her tightly, resting his forehead against hers. As she hugged back, he looked toward the inmate that had dared to touch his lover. The inmate had black hair and bright blue eyes, a creepy grin on his lips as he looked at the couple ten feet away from him.

He had seen those eyes before and recognized the inmate instantly; Daisuke Yoshida. An assassin that killed without mercy. He was known for the assassination of the King and Queen of a neighboring kingdom, and was also known to have plotted to kidnap either Princess Rin or Prince Len.

Haru tightened his grip on Rin, continuing to stare at Daisuke. They didn't need to speak to be able to communicate. They could tell by just looking at each other what the other one was thinking.

_Well well well, what do we have here? Haru Hikaroa embracing the princess? What a surprise. Have you fallen in love with her?_

_Shut it Daisuke. She's my lover, and not anyone else's. I saw what you did, and if you dare touch what is mine again, I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear?_

_As if I'm scared of you Haru. I'm known as an assassin that will kill without mercy. You'll see. I'll kidnap that little girl you love so dearly and sell her on the black market. I think she'll make an excellent sex slave._

_If you dare lay a finger on her, I'll kill you! Don't touch what is mine Daisuke! I'll never let you sell her on the black market just so you can make a little extra money! _

_Oh? We'll see about that Haru. One day I'll kill you, and take that girl, and sell her. Or better yet, I'll make you watch me sell her off as a slave to men._

Haru's eyes turned angry as his grip tightened around Rin, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Haru? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He pulled away from his embrace to look at her. "Shall we be going? I believe it's getting quite awkward with all of these stares were getting."

Rin nodded her head, taking his hand. "Yes. Let's go." She pulled him back toward the way she had come in. As they passed Daisuke, Haru took a glance at him. He glanced back. Their minds became one almost as they thought the same thing to each other.

_I'll kill you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't been really updating this story all that much. ^^' Oops. Oh well, here's chapter 11 guys! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 11: Friends and Secrets

Gumi Megpoid, a pauper, was walking to see her old friend, Neru Akita. Neru and her were best friends with Haru, and Gumi really hadn't seen either of them for a while.

So on her day off, the green haired girl was walking to see her friend. Today it was snowing, which seemed unusual for a day in October. It wouldn't have started snowing until the end of November.

Thinking nothing of it, the green haired girl continued on her way.

* * *

Neru Akita, a peasant who ran a flower, herb, and spice shop for a living, was working in her shop. Not many customers had come into today, probably because of the snow.

The blonde sighed as she went back to writing a letter to the Prince, another one that she wouldn't send to him. She was in love with Prince Len, though he would never notice her. I mean, what kind of royalty would fall for a peasant?

The peasant sighed again as she looked around her empty shop, mumbling to herself. "When will I find _my_ prince charming?"

Sure, she had a small crush on Haru. But she would never admit that to him. They would only be friends, she knew that. Plus he would never fall for her. He was too entranced in other peasant girls.

_Speaking of the white-haired knuckle head…I haven't seen him around lately…_The girl thought to herself as she lifted her head.

She hadn't seen Gumi either. They had all been busy. Gumi with her sewing, and Haru, she had no idea what he would be doing. Probably helping Seiji at the palace.

At that moment, the door to her shop opened. Neru looked over to find the same green haired girl she had been thinking about standing there, snow over her shoulders and in her hair.

The blonde laughed at her friend. "Gumi, why did you walk in the snow without a shawl or anything?"

Gumi looked toward her friend, smiling then giggling as she went over to the girl behind the counter. "Oh you know, I'm too poor to afford any of _that_." The girl was now talking in a British accent.

Neru, deciding to play along, spoke back in her own British accent. "Well of course you're too poor to afford that. You could have made it yourself darling."

"I don't have the material required to make it." The pauper continued to speak in her accent. "My friend, I am not royalty. If I wanted too, I would have gone to the princess for help. But we all know that she wouldn't stoop that low to help a peasant like me."

"Of course not dearie. The princess wouldn't lift a finger for a peasant. She's too much of a selfish girl to do that."

"Indeed." The green haired girl couldn't take it anymore, and busted up laughing as her blonde friend busted up laughing beside her.

The door swung open again, and the two girls looked to the door as they saw Haru Hikaroa standing there. He was covered in white snow, head to toe. The two girls laughed again at his appearance.

"Haru, you idiot. You walked in the snow too?" Neru asked the white haired boy before going over to him and wiping some snow off his shoulders.

The boy laughed as his friend wiped the snow off. "Well I guessed you two would be here."

Gumi giggled and went to help Neru, wiping the snow off his face. "Where have you been all this time, huh Haru?"

Haru blushed as the girls finished and looked at him. "Where I've been?"

"Yeah. Where have ya been? We haven't seen each other at all in a while." Neru said to him.

The peasant boy rubbed behind his head, blushing in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah. See, about that…"

The two girls tilted their heads, confused as they continued to look at him and ask in unison "What is it?"

"I'm…I'm in love with Princess Rin."

Neru's eyes lit up, while Gumi gasped. "You're in love with whom now?!" The blonde almost screamed.

Haru shrank a little when his blonde friend screamed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared of Neru. And what she would do to Rin now that she knew that he loved her.

He knew that Neru had that little secret crush on him, though she'd never admit to his face. Gumi knew it too.

"I'm in love with Princess Rin." Haru repeated again.

Neru slapped him upside the head and he yelped as he held his head and she screamed at him, "YOU IDIOT. HOW DID YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH PRINCESS RIN KAGAMINE?! ROYALTY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH PEASANTS LIKE US."

Gumi looked between her two friends as sweat drops poured down her face as she stood in front of Neru, trying to calm her down. "Now now Neru. Let's not do anything we'll regret okay?"

The blonde unclenched her fist and growled at the white haired peasant. "How are you in love with the princess? What did she ever do for you?"

"She saved me. Not from starving or anything, she saved me from myself." Haru responded to his friend.

Gumi sweat dropped again as she looked at her friends, not sure what to do anymore. Neru was glaring at Haru, and the boy was holding his head as he looked at the blonde.

"Um guys? Can't we just get along?" The green haired girl asked as she looked between them. "Haru, can you explain to us how you and the princess fell in love?"

Haru looked at her and nodded. "Of course. I'll tell you the entire story."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: Well hello there everyone! It's been over a week since I last updated. Sorry about that. Things happened, and I got writer's block and forgot about this story for a while. But I'm back now! I can't write a chapter everyday anymore because of school work, boo! Plus I've been running low on ideas for this story. Of course I'll still continue it! So many people love this story and I'm glad that they do! If you don't like this story, then what the hell are you doing here? Anyways, enough chit-chat. Sorry about my lack of updating, but here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Return

Haru, after meeting with Neru and Gumi, was walking along silently. He had told the girls the entire story of how he had fallen in love with the princess.

Gumi had thought it was cute. Neru, not so much. She had spat at him and said he was an idiot for falling in love with her. She had called the Princess selfish, which in turn made Haru angry and leave them.

Sure he would probably go back to them a couple days or a week later, but right now he wanted to be as far away from Neru's rage as possible. So here he was, walking along silently.

That is, until the same snicker he had heard just weeks earlier returned. The albino sighed and dropped his head as he stopped walking. Turning his head over his shoulder, he wasn't surprised to find Hotaru Hiroka there.

The black haired fourteen year old was snickering quietly, his hands in his pockets and his red eyes scanning over his counterpart. "It's been a while, Haru."

The blue eyed boy scanned his counterpart over as well, saying in a tone almost as cold as the snow around them, "What are you doing here Hotaru? I thought you were done teasing me. I thought you were gone for good."

"See, about that…" The black haired boy kicked his feet at some snow on the ground in front of him before speaking again, "Do you really think you can get rid of me so easily Haru? I'm always gonna be here, watching your every move. That is, until I feel like messing with you." The boy smirked.

The albino glared at the raven haired boy. "Why don't you just leave?"

The other smirked again, "I heard about your little incident in the prison. I can't believe you would actually try to suffocate your little 'lover'. Also, I heard Daisuke is in the prison too huh? That means that little white haired witch must be nearby then too. And that blue haired sorceress must be here, looking for both of them. Jeez, there's a lot of those sorceresses and witches showing up all around here huh?"

Haru narrowed his eyes at his counterpart, obviously confused about this 'sorceress' he was talking about. "What do you mean there's a sorceress looking for both the witch and Daisuke?"

Hotaru smirked, obviously getting the blue eyed boys attention with _that_ statement. "Oh? You don't know about that? There's a blue haired sorceress seen around here lately. No one knows her name, and she's apparently after the witch and Daisuke for something they did. I don't know what, but she seems to really hate them. She apparently has long blue hair, and I forget what her eye color was."

The albino raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever seen her before Hotaru?"

The raven haired boy nodded his head. "I've seen her. She's beautiful up close…I think I might have fallen in love with her at first sight." As soon as he said this, a blush came to the boys cheeks and Haru smirked a little.

Now, it would be his time to tease. "Oh? Hotaru Hiroka falling in love with a sorceress? How unheard of. The last time I saw you fall in love with anyone was, well, never."

The red eyed boy blushed a bit more, his face becoming almost as red as a tomato. "Speaking of which," He turned to face the blue eyed boy, "What about your relationship with the princess? How's that going hm?" The blush disappeared from the boy's cheek.

The albino blushed and looked away from the raven haired one. "I haven't seen her in a couple days…ever since she got me out of the dungeons; she's been locked up in the palace. Prince Len knows about me now, and so does her protector, Meiko Sakine. Both of them will have me hanged if they see me with the princess."

The raven haired boy tilted his head to the side. "Oh, so they finally found out about ya. Well, I'd keep going to see her. Like tonight would be a perfect time to take her out somewhere."

Haru looked over at him. "Why would tonight be perfect? What are you planning?"

Hotaru cocked his head to the same side Haru had his, grinning a bit. "I'm being completely serious when I say that I'm not planning anything. Tonight there's supposed to be a dozen or so shooting stars falling. The gardens on the outskirts where you and her first met would be a perfect place to watch them."

"Why...why are you helping me?"

The red eyed forest kid smiled a little, though the peasant didn't notice it. "I'm the one supposed to make your life miserable, not some princess. So either get happy so I can ruin it, or be miserable all the time. Your choice."

The peasant smiled a little and laughed. "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Hotaru."

"Don't expect it all the time. I'm only helping you this once." The red eyed boy smiled again, this time for the peasant to see. "Now, go get your little lover and go see those shooting stars. I have a schedule to keep here."

Haru laughed again before nodding. "See ya around Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded his head. "See ya around Haru." With that said, the raven haired forest kid disappeared without a trace.

And the blue eyed albino ran off toward the palace, eager to see his little lover.

* * *

**Well? How did you guys enjoy seeing Hotaru reappear? It's been a while since we had last seen our raven haired friend! We haven't seen him since Chapter 4, I believe. I believe its Chapter 4, someone correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Anyways, a new character has been mentioned that I just recently decided to add. She's another OC though, and I don't own her like I don't own Haru, Seiji, Sora, Daisuke, or Yumi. **

**Also, if you couldn't already tell, the witch that Hotaru and Haru are talking about is Yumi Hirako, which is the witch who casted that nasty spell upon Haru. I didn't want them to say her name since both of them don't know it. They both know about Daisuke though.**

** And has Hotaru fallen in love with that new character I mentioned? Maybe. I haven't decided yet. **

**I think I'm done with this little note here on the bottom. I think I'll start doing these for every chapter. One of these at the bottom, and an author's note on the top. Key word: Think. I'll maybe do these for chapter's that won't make much sense. **

**Well, anyways gotta wrap this up. Bye bye everyone!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **GOD IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY . Stupid school and parties that happen at my house every weekend...Well here's Chapter 13. Sorry for the wait. I"ll try to write Chapter 14 over the next few days but I'll most likely get stolen by friends of mine ^^' Anyways, enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next!

AND I KNOW ITS A BIT SHORT! DONT YELL AT ME .

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shooting Stars**

Rin was lying in her room after rushing around from another busy day. Being a princess was not the easiest job in the world. All the servants were insisting that she marry soon, and that her brother Len do the same.

Even Meiko and Kaito, hers and Len's protectors, were insisting the same thing. Gakupo was insisting as well, and she couldn't say no to them and come right out and tell them she was in love with someone else.

The princess sighed as she looked to her ceiling. _How am I going to tell Haru this? That I'm marrying another prince soon? He'll be devastated, and I don't wish to see him in pain. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on her window. She lifted her head to see the same boy she'd been thinking about there, looking at her with those ocean eyes she'd fallen in love with only two months ago.

Rin swung her feet off the bed and let them rest on the ground before smiling at the albino outside her window. He smiled back before tapping on the glass and tilting his head, almost asking her if he could open the window.

Rin let a little giggle escape from her mouth before nodding her head. Haru opened the window before chuckling and looking over at her.

"Well, there's my beautiful princess." The albino said to the banana haired girl who sat facing him.

Rin giggled again as she walked over to him and sat on the ground next to where he sat on the window sill. Haru ran his fingers through her hair before leaning down and kissing her head.

The princess looked up at him and asked in a sincere voice, "Haru, why are you here? Len knows about you. You'll be killed if he finds you here, or me gone."

The peasant raised a finger to her mouth, shushing her as he said in a soft voice. "I'm here to take you somewhere, and Prince Len will never know where you went. He won't even know you're gone."

Rin blinked as she continued to stare at the boy in front of her. _What does he mean Len won't even know I'm gone? He checks my room regularly. If he comes in while I'm gone, he'll make the connection that I'm with Haru. Or if one of the servants checks my room and sees me gone, they'll tell Len. Either way, were done for._

Haru frowned a little at the girl in front of him. "Rin, don't you trust me?"

The princess nodded as he spoke again, "Then, take my hand and we'll go." He took his finger off her lips before holding out his hand for her.

She looked between his eyes and his hand before a thought crossed her mind. _I hope you know what you're doing Haru…_ With that thought, she took his hand and out the window the two went.

* * *

Haru led Rin to the gardens on the outskirts of town, the place they first met at and had shared their first kiss. He was going along with what Hotaru had said to him, that there was supposed to be shooting stars tonight.

Reaching the gardens, the two settled into the white roses: Haru sitting down with Rin in his lap, her head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her fragile body as he was running his fingers through her hair.

They sat their quietly, and for a moment Haru thought that his love might be asleep. She was awfully quiet and her breathing was rather slow.

Rin wasn't sleeping; in fact, she was listening to his heartbeat. It soothed her in a way she couldn't explain.

"Rin?" Haru asked in a soft voice as he looked down at the banana haired girl.

Said girl looked up at the albino, blinking a bit. "Yes?"

The albino smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Look up…and watch…"

When the peasant said those words, almost on command, shooting stars began to fall from the sky and zip across it. The blonde looked up and her mouth opened wide as she watched the shooting stars fall.

Haru, noticing her gaping mouth, whispered into her ear as he held her closer, "Make a wish Rin…"

Rin looked up at him and whispered softly to him, "But, I don't need to wish for anything…"

"Hm?" The albino looked down at the girl who rested against him.

"Everything I could ever want…I already have."

Haru smiled. _She's…She's so…beautiful…and caring…I love this girl…I love Princess Rin Kagamine…_

Rin smiled back and kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear softly, "I love you Haru Hikaroa…"

"I love you too…Rin Kagamine…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **This is probably my all time favorite chapter of this story because I had so many ideas for this chapter, and they all came together to create this! ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I had fun writing this!

* * *

Chapter 14: Unexpected Guest

One of the servants had come to Princess Rin's location, having traced her location to the gardens on the outskirts. After countless asking and pleading by both the princess and peasant, the servant did agree not to tell Prince Len about this meeting.

The servant's name was Mikuo Hatsune, Len's personal servant. He constantly flirted with Rin, and was continuing to do that tonight as he spoke to her about coming back to the palace because a certain special guest had arrived late that night.

Haru was angered by this servant flirting with his lover, and was about to punch the man in the face a couple times. Rin held her hand over his curled fist to prevent the punch from really hitting the boy's face.

After a couple minutes, the princess bided adieu to her love and went back to the palace with Mikuo. Haru did not complain, as the shooting stars had stopped and he didn't want to be selfish or rude by keeping the princess when she had important matters to attend to.

Though, he didn't expect anything to happen next.

* * *

After returning to the palace, Princess Rin, accompanied by Len's servant Mikuo, was led to the center hallway; to the throne room where her brother and a hooded person stood waiting for both of them.

Upon hearing footsteps, Prince Len turned around to meet the princess and his servant. Mikuo bowed before saying a few words, "She was brought, as ordered my Prince."

Len nodded in approval and Mikuo went to go stand beside his sister, Miku; who was Rin's personal servant.

Rin looked at Len before speaking, "What is that you wish of me this late at night Len? You know I'm cranky when I don't sleep…"  
Her brother simply laughed as he motioned to the hooded person she had first noticed when entering the room. "It's not because of me; it's because of this person. They showed up at the palace doors, wishing to speak with both of us. Kaito had seen them at the door after making his daily walk around the palace, and led them in. They've been waiting for you Rin."

Rin looked toward the hooded person before bowing her head. "My apologies."

The hooded person giggled. Obviously it was girl. "Oh, it's fine. I just wanted to speak with both of you, my princess and prince."

Kaito, Len's protector whom he had spoken of just minutes before, entered the room. He had ocean blue hair and sparkling blue eyes; it seemed like everyone in this palace besides Meiko had blue eyes. He was dressed in all black; black pants, shirt, and shoes. He had a blue cape on and a sword sheath attached to his side like Meiko did.

Speaking of Meiko, after Kaito entered, she entered as well, standing behind both the princess and prince. Kaito took his place beside her.

Len spoke up to break the harsh silence, "Well; now that were all gathered here, what is that you wish to tell us?"

The person giggled again, and took down her hood to reveal a white haired girl with red eyes. She had a creepy grin on her face as well as a few smears of dried blood. "Oh, nothing really. I'm just here to kill both of you."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked at her brother. He had the same expression as her. Kaito and Meiko lunged forward with their swords in hand, ready to kill the girl who stood as a murderer before them.

Before any harm could be done, the white haired girl casted her hands out of her hood; stopping both Kaito and Meiko in their place. The protectors stood frozen, and then the swords dropped out of their hands and fell to the ground with a _clang_.

Mikuo and Miku, having been taught swordplay if something like this would ever happen, took two swords down from the wall they stood behind and rushed toward the white haired woman.

Again, the girl casted one of her hands toward the two as they stopped dead in place as well. They both dropped their swords, and the same _clang_ was heard as the swords fell. Now, the once hooded person now had one of her hands toward Meiko and Kaito while the other was toward Mikuo and Miku.

Len and Rin looked at each other in horror as they realized what this woman before them was. Rin said the word aloud, for everyone to hear as she realized, "Witch…"

The white haired woman looked toward Rin as her red eyes narrowed and her mouth formed into a smirk. "Yes, that's right. I'm a witch. My name is Yumi Hirako. You may have seen before, right Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened again as she realized that she had indeed seen this girl somewhere before.

In the hallway on that night Haru left, she was the one who had given her that flier.

She was there on the day Haru went insane; she was leaving and seemed content with what she had witnessed.

"You…I know you."

Yumi's smirk grew bigger as she put her arms down, releasing the protectors and servants from her magic. "Ah, so now you remember. That's right Rin. I was there when Haru left that night. I was there when he went insane. I'm disappointed he didn't kill you though. That spell might be wearing off."

Len looked to his sister in confusion and worry. "Rin, what is she talking about?"

"I'll explain later Len…I promise I'll explain later." She replied to him as she continued to stare at this witch in front of her.

Meiko lifted her head from the ground on which she lay. Blood decorated her clothing and lips, and she spoke softly to the princess and prince. "Prince Len…Princess Rin…you must get out of here…before she uses her magic to kill you."

Yumi stomped on the brown haired woman's back, causing her to collapse and cough up blood once more. "Shush you impudent worm. What happens to them is none of your concern."

Rin was confused on why Meiko was now covered in blood. What could have happened? _Wait…when Yumi casted her spell, her hands curled in fists; almost as if she was squeezing a person's neck…_

Then she understood; she had been squeezing both the protectors and servants necks. That's why they had dropped their weapons, they couldn't breathe. Now all four of them lay around the white haired witch, shedding blood before her very own eyes.

Len grabbed her wrist, snapping her from her thoughts. "Rin, we have to get out of here!" He pulled her toward the doors, not before hearing a snicker come from behind them.

"Ah ah ah, now where do you think you're going?" Suddenly, the doors slammed shut in front of their own eyes. They looked back to see the witch with her hands in front of her; she had pushed the door closed and locked it with her magic.

"I won't let you escape! It's time to join your mother and father in death!" Yumi screamed as she casted another spell, whispering a few words that both the prince and princess could hear.

"Fire fire dancing like a light, come to me, and let your flames burn the night!" In a matter of seconds, Yumi had disappeared and fire now littered the walls of the throne room.

Mikuo and Miku, not caring as to their injuries, helped both Meiko and Kaito to their feet.

"Prince Len! Princess Rin! You must escape from here!" Miku screamed from her place across the room.

Len pounded on the door, but to no use, it did not open. "It won't open!"

Kaito rushed over, and in a matter of seconds, shoved his sword against the lock of the door. It broke in two and he kicked the door down. "Everybody, out!"

Servants were in panic, rushing for their lives. Rin could see Seiji out of the corner of her eye helping Sora and others get out.

Len grabbed her wrist, and ran as fast as he could to hopefully escape from the orange flames. They were the last of the Kagamine family, and if they died, so did the family name.

Meiko was rushing behind Rin, keeping her and the prince safe from any beams that dared to fall upon them. Her silk coat was long discarded as she had been rushing to protect them.

A scream came from behind them, and Rin looked back to find Miku trapped under an un-burning beam. A flaming one stood beside her on the wall, and looked as if were about to break any minute now.

Miku noticed Rin's panic in her eyes. She gave the princess a soft smile, for this maybe the last time she would see her best friend. She lip mouthed a few words to the princess, hopefully to calm her: _It'll be alright Rin…don't worry about me. You have to live on, in order to protect this country and to continue the name of the Kagamine family. Go. Run._

Len looked back to find Rin staring at her best friend and he stopped in his tracks. He looked at Meiko and whispered. "Get Rin out of here. Now."

Meiko nodded, not asking questions as she took the princess's hand and ran as fast as she could. Rin was almost in tears; her best friend was trapped, and now her brother had stopped to help her.

Len had bent down to help Miku out from under the un burning beam as time was running short. The flaming one was beginning to break off from the wall.

Another tug on Miku's arm.

She had long passed out, hoping to never awaken as she didn't want to see the flames that would consume her.

Another tug. She was halfway out from under the beam. Her once teal haired pigtails were now scattered everywhere and ashes stained them as well.

The beam was looser than ever now, one more minute and it would break. He moved quickly, giving one final tug and the teal haired servant was free.

He picked her up in his arms, cradling her like an infant as he struggled to breathe. He gave a few coughs before remembering the burning beam.

Len moved quickly again, jumping back and falling onto his back with Miku in his arms just as the beam broke loose; crashing down in the exact place he was standing not even a minute ago.

He coughed again, and soot littered both him and girl in his arms. He struggled to breathe once again, giving loud coughs.

He heard footsteps behind him, and looked up to see Kaito above him: A look of worry and a smile on his face.

Len smiled back before passing out, the girl of his dreams in his arms: Safe and unharmed.

* * *

Rin was alone; she had been separated from Meiko when a beam fell between them: Blocking them from any escape. Meiko has gone to find help, and Rin was now trapped in a circle of burning beams.

She heard a faint giggle, the same one she had heard previously in the throne room before these flames appeared.

Yumi sat upon a floating throne, just a few feet above where Rin was trapped. "Oh? What's wrong my princess? Are you having trouble escaping from my wondrous spell?" She giggled the same merciless giggle as before.

Rin growled to herself before looking up to see the white haired witch. "Why would you want me dead?! What did I ever do to you?! What have me and my brother ever done to you?!"

Yumi smirked. "You haven't done anything to me. I'm just doing the mission my partner gave me to complete."  
"Your partner? Who is your partner?" Rin questioned, but before the question was answered, another flaming beam fell beside her.

Yumi laughed. "I don't have to tell you anything. Have fun burning in these flames. Your prince charming won't be coming to save you anytime soon."

With the words say and actions done, the white haired witch disappeared from her floating throne.

Rin growled with anger as another beam fell down beside her, catching part of her dress on fire with its orange glow.

She stomped on the part quickly before looking at her situation again. _There's no way out…I'm going to die here: Just like Yumi wants._

Accepting her fate, the blonde haired princess sat down in the center of the circle. Flames decorated the outer edges, making the outline of her once safe circle.

_I guess this is the end for me…I accept my fate. As long as Len lives, the Kagamine family name won't be erased. Our bloodline will live on in him. I'm sorry Mother and Father; I'm a disgrace to our family name…_

A sudden _BANG_ woke Rin from her thinking. She looked around for any trace of where the noise had come from and looked to a room where a window was shattered.

_A shattered window…? That wasn't shattered before, and I'm the only one in this part of the palace…_

A cough escaped her throat. It was getting harder to breathe as smoke littered the once purified air. She fell to the ground, her face as close to the ground as possible as she looked for any trace of air.

Another cough escaped her. And another, another, another, another.

Soon enough, all she could do was cough. Her lungs were filled with smoke.

She lifted her head to see someone in front of her. She looked up more and saw those same glistening blue eyes, filled with tears as he noticed the situation.

_Haru…_

He lifted her up gently, resting her in his lap before cradling her like a baby against his chest. Standing back up, the peasant made his way back toward the window he had shattered to get in.

Once outside, Haru set her down gently and stroked her cheeks. Rin was coughing madly and Seiji had come over with a wet towel to place on her forehead.

Sora also rushed over, worried sick for the princess. "Princess Rin! Are you alright my princess?" She held her hand to the princess's forehead.

Rin let out another cough before looking up to see all them. She whispered softly, "Yes…I'm alright…Meiko…where's Meiko? And Len? And Miku? And Kaito? And Mikuo? And Gakupo? Where's everyone…?"

Seiji shushed her before speaking softly, "Everyone made it out safely Princess. You can rest easy. You were the last one inside and now you're safe. We can't locate anyone else; they must have escaped through another window of the palace. But some servants have been telling me that they did see Prince Len, Kaito, and Miku escape. Another servant also told me he saw Meiko, Mikuo, and Gakupo escape as well."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief before looking over to see Haru. "Haru…"

Haru smiled at her. "It's alright Rin…your safe…"

The princess smiled back at him before coughing once again. Letting her eyes droop while the flames burned before her, she settled into a deep sleep.

* * *

At the time of the burning of the palace, a prisoner had escaped from his cell. He had killed both guards without showing mercy.

His partner, Yumi Hirako, had burned the palace. He could smell the smoke from the prison.

Walking out into the sunlight, he had a creepy and evil smirk on his face.

He knew that both the princess and prince had escaped un harmed, except for a few minor injuries from beams and smoke inhalation.

But, besides that, he now had the chance to kidnap at least one of them when they were weak. The protectors and servants had been separated from both of the weak twins.

Now was the time to kidnap them, and hopefully make a little money off of them by selling them in different towns.

The princess would make an excellent sex slave to men.

As for the prince, he couldn't think of any reason to kidnap him. He couldn't make money off of him.

It was decided then.

Daisuke Yoshida's next hostage: Princess Rin Kagamine.


End file.
